Welcome to Padokia!
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Alguém ai acredita em Lei de Murphy?Eu, Harumi acredito de pés juntos! Como se não bastasse os problemas na facu e com o estágio como guia de turística de Padokia,eu tinha que arrumar confusão com a familía mais perigosa do mundo?
1. Introdução

Alguém ai acredita em Lei de Murphy?Carma? Ou simplesmente acordar com o pé esquerdo todas as manhãs?  
Bom, eu sou a prova viva (por enquanto) de que tudo isso existe, junto e misturado!

Sério, quem tem que aturar um estágio em um ônibus com uma guia pirada, passa a noite inteira se matando na faculdade, mas SEMPRE se ferra, não sabe fazer nada em casa, só destruí-la mais ainda e levou um chute na bunda do namorado que era sua paixonite de infância?  
Euzinha, Harumi Miyazaki, é claro!  
E tudo na mesma semana!

E como se não se fosse o bastante, ainda entrei numa fria com a família mais perigosa do mundo!

Estou precisando urgentemente de um banho de sal grosso.

Falando nisso... Alguém poderia me ensinar como ferver a água do meu miojo?


	2. Começando pelo começo

Rolei os olhos pela milésima vez, perguntando que raios eu estava fazendo ali.  
O ônibus turístico balançava mais do que chocalho na mão de bebê.  
Já podia sentir meu cérebro, derretido pelo calor, se transformando em milk-shake.  
E a guia não parava um segundo de falar!

Só de pensar que muito em breve teria de fazer a mesma coisa, me dava arrepios.  
A guia, senhorita Takeda, estava com um sorriso quase do mesmo tamanho do decote.  
Explicava cada centímetro por onde passávamos, mas eu duvidava que alguém estivesse prestando atenção nisso. Os olhares dos turistas estavam voltados para outra coisa...  
Bando de pervertidos!

Eu me perguntava mentalmente porque eu não estava estagiando com a Coco-chan.  
Ela era pirada, mas não chegava aos pés dessa aí.  
Me ajeitei no banco. Ainda faltava longos minutos para chegarmos ao nosso objetivo: a temida mansão Zaoldyeck.

Padokia era um país completamente turístico, mas tudo voltado para o lado assustador. Parques temáticos, entre outras coisas. Tudo isso surgiu, pelo fato da família mais perigosa do mundo morar aqui.  
Ninguém sabe dizer quando eles vieram, apenas deduzem que já deve fazer mais de um século.  
Os turistas que vem para cá se acham corajosos, em estar cara-a-cara com a "morte". Mas é como encarar um tubarão, em uma jaula de aço. Completamente seguro.

Já devo ter passado na frente daqueles portões umas trezentas vezes.  
E como qualquer um, nunca vi ninguém sair de lá.  
Dos loucos que lá entravam, você só conseguia ouvir os gritos.  
E por mais que minha vida seja uma ressaca, eu não estou nem um pouquinho afim de dar tchauzinho á ela.

Abri meu bloquinho de anotações, rasgando uma das folhas Não estava com a menor paciência em criar um relatório do estágio naquele momento, e mesmo que tivesse o que eu iria escrever?

"Durante a viagem ocorreram vários fatos interessantes: Descobri que minha bicicleta consegue ser mais rápida que esse ônibus. Um biquíni consegue ser maior que a roupa da magnífica guia, e um idoso ficou me cantando durante uma parte do trajeto, antes de dormir babando no meu ombro."

Acho que isso não salvaria meu boletim. O coitado estava sofrendo de hemorragia intensa: Estava todo vermelho. Pelos não estava mais sentada do lado do vovô tarado.

Peguei a folhinha, e comecei a dobrar. Adorava origami, mas a única coisa que minha coordenação motora me permitia fazer era um cisne capenga.  
Terminei o bichinho, e deixei ele no meu colo para me fazer companhia.  
Mesmo com o bico torto ele era uma gracinha!

Voltei a olhar em volta, sem nada de interessante para fazer. Meu celular estava abandonado em casa, por segurança. Se não poderia desabar ali, na frente de todo mundo. Era melhor curtir minha fossa, no meu quartinho, com minhas pilhas de filmes dramáticos, e sorvete.  
Todos pareciam extremamente alegrinhos, e eu comecei a entender o porque de ter mais guias mulheres, e a maior parte dos turistas serem homens...  
Foi quando eu notei que um dos passageiros não estava como os outros.  
Ele olhava para fora, parecendo tão entediado quanto eu.  
Estava usando roupas comuns, e um boné.  
Aproveitava que ele me parecia distraído, e comecei a olhá-lo diretamente.  
Parecei ter a mesma idade que o idiota, burro, arrogante, e completamente lindo do meu ex-namorado.

Sim, eu ainda não havia me recuperado do belo chute que eu levei.  
Vamos combinar que não é todo dia que se termina com seu amor de infância, não é?  
Então para melhorar a minha situação ainda encontro um cara desses?  
Só pode ser carma mesmo!

Enquanto eu me perdia nas minhas importantes conjecturas (sim, eu presto atenção em alguma aula), a senhorita Takeda anunciou nossa chegada ao vulcão adormecido.  
Olhei para a janela, sendo imitada por todos os passageiros. Todo o conjunto era lindo...As grandes árvores, e ao fundo a montanha escura, tão alta que parecia rasgar o céu.  
Sempre que olhava aquele lugar, sentia meu coração bater mais forte no peito.  
Quantos mistérios existiam atrás daqueles muros de concreto?

Balancei a cabeça, para parar de parar de pensar besteiras.  
Não era hora de ficar com esses pensamentos infantis.  
Estava ali me preparando para meu futuro trabalho, então devia agir como uma profissional.

-Pessoaaaaaal!-a guia começou a gritar com sua voz irritantemente doce- Vamos descer por favor!

"Só espero que continue sã até lá..."- pensei recolhendo minhas coisas.

Todos nós descemos do ônibus, com exceção do motorista, que aproveitou a pausa para dar uma folheada numa revista que ele escondia atrás do banco.

-Eu sinceramente nem quero imaginar do que se trata...-comentei comigo mesma enquanto caminhava para perto de Takeda.

Seu sorriso gigante me assustava muito mais do que a históría que ela contava para os turistas.  
E eu resolvi dar uns bons passinhos para trás por via das dúvidas.

-Esses portões também são chamados de portão de Hades...-ela engrossou a voz e começou a fingir que enforcava um dos homens-"Aquele que passa por aqui jamais volta vivo!"

O garoto ao meu lado suspirou, colocando ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
Pelo canto dos olhos pude ver que ele balançava a cabeça, como se achasse tudo aquilo uma bobagem.

-Existem vários casos que provam o que ela está dizendo.-comentei alto bastante para que ele ouvisse

-E daí?- ele deixou as mãos caírem, balançando os ombros- Não vejo nada de tão terrível.

-Cruzar um simples portão pode provocar uma morte imediata e você acha isso pouco?- levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas sem entender.

Ok, eu também achava a encenação da guia era mais cômica do qualquer outra coisa, mas a história por trás era muito interessante e assustadora.  
O garoto abriu um meio sorriso e levantou um pouco da aba do boné.  
Só então pude ver o brilho sinistro que cobriam os olhos verdes dele.

-Existem coisas muito piores do que a morte, garota. Isso você pode ter certeza.

Me arrepiei completamente. O sorriso dele aumentou e antes que eu pudesse encontrar a minha voz de novo, ele foi embora.  
A mulher voltou a gritar novamente, e dessa vez para anunciar que estávamos de partida.  
Corri até onde ele estava.

-Senhorita Takeda!- chamei baixo tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros passageiros- Estava faltando um.

Ele me olhou espantada, e começou a contar as pessoas que estavam no ônibus.

-1...2...3...6...4...-ela suspirou e desistiu dos cálculos- Quando chegarmos no hotel a gente resolve isso.

-Mas...

-Nada de mais mocinha. Agora senta que o ônibus vai começar a andar.

Contrariada, voltei para meu banco, enquanto ela pegava seu microfone, e voltava a falar um monte de baboseiras.  
Encostei minha cabeça no vidro da janela, e fique observando a mansão Zaoldyeck se afastar cada vez mais rápido. Levando consigo todos medos e mistérios não desvendados.

**************************************************************************************

Cheguei em casa morta, quase no sentido literal da palavra.  
Depois do estágio super cansativo durante toda a tarde, ainda tive que ir direto para a facu, chegando em casa muito tarde.

Me sentia um zumbi depois de ter dançado Thriller por horas: Só pensava em voltar para a minha tumba.  
Se bem que do jeito que meu quarto estava, podia muito bem ser comparado a um mausoléu.  
Estava uma bagunça só. Roupas e livros espalhados para todos os cantos, papéis, lencinhos, sacos vazios de pipoca...  
Parecia que tinha passado um furacão por ali.  
Esse furacão tinha nome e sobrenome: Harumi Miyazaki, a pessoa que vos fala.

Eu normalmente não tenho vocação para ser dona de casa, muito pelo contrário. Por mais que eu tente, tudo que eu toco eu destruo.  
Se eu fosse fazer uma lista de todas as minhas tentativas frustradas de me tornar Amélia eu juro que chegaria o Apocalipse e eu não estaria nem na metade.  
Enfim, o fato é que principalmente agora que eu estou com essa rotina louca, o lugar está um pandemônio. O pior é que eu não estou mais morando com os meus pais e sim no ap da minha melhor amiga.  
Ela consegui o praticamente impossível: Ganhou uma bolsa de estudo para estudar Medicina em York Shin. Então ela está morando lá faz alguns meses, e eu estou morando aqui que é muito mais perto da minha facu.

-Provavelmente Yuna vai comer meu fígado assado com molho branco quando ver o que eu fiz aqui...

Tentei afastar meu pensamento do meu futuro óbito anunciado, e fui para o chuveiro.  
Tirei a roupa e abri a torneira feliz, entrando de uma só vez e ...

-GELADAAAAAAAA!

Comecei a tremer mais do que bambo em dia de ventania.  
A água que deveria ser quentinha e gostosa, parecia ter sido importada do pólo norte!  
Terminei o banho o mais rápido que eu pude, saindo do chuveiro batendo os dentes.

Fui para o meu quarto me sentido um picolé humano enrolado numa toalha, quando eu vi um bilhetinho em cima do criado mudo:

_"Mii,_

_Esqueci de te avisar que o chuveiro está com problema._  
_Uma hora ele esquenta, outra hora não._  
_Não deu para chamar um técnico antes de sair...Poderia fazer isso por mim?_  
_Beijinhos_  
_Yuna"_

-Mu-mu-muito O-bri-bri-gada pelo aviso!- comentei tremendo.

Coloquei uma calça de moletom azul, e uma camisa largona com os Bananas de Pijamas estampados dizendo:"É hora de dormir!".  
Ganhei ela num inimigo oculto a uns três anos, mas acabei gostando muito dela.  
Era confortável, além de ser muito fofinha!*-*

Me joguei na cama, ligando a TV com o controle-remoto.  
Fui passando os canais, sem encontrar nada que prestasse...Inúmeras reprises de filmes melosos, propagandas ou programas de jogos, daqueles que você acaba com seus créditos ligando e nunca é atendido.  
Acabei parando num canal que estava mostrando uma reportagem.  
Falava sobre Pardókia, e seus pontos turísticos.  
Sai da cama correndo, para procurar um caderno e uma caneta.  
Tropecei algumas vezes, mas encontrei o que eu procurava.  
Voltei a me jogar na cama, prestando atenção em cada palavra do repórter.  
Meus professores eram tão pirados que poderiam colocar alguma questão sobre isso na prova. Mesmo se ninguém tenha visto o programa.

-Mas dentre todas as maravilhas que Dentora possui, nada pode causar mais fascínio do que a mistérios Mansão Zaoldyeck -iam aparecendo de vários ângulos o mesmo local enquanto o repórter narrava- Uma habitação de aproximadamente dois séculos ou mais, localizada na montanha Kukulu, que na verdade é um vulcão inativo de aproximadamente 3.722 metros de altura. Cercada por uma floresta nativa e exuberante, seus moradores apesar de famosos são praticamente desconhecidos.

Comecei a me desanimar a escrever. Tudo que ele estava dizendo eu estava cansada de saber.  
Estava ansiosa por algum detalhe muito mais interessante.  
Larguei a caneta e o caderno cama, e peguei o controle para mudar de canal.  
Se ele não queria me ajudar com as provas, iria procurar algo para me distrair. E nada melhor do que um Brad Pitty para prender minha atenção.

- Não se sabe o nome ou a aparência de nenhum dos membros dessa família. Por isso qualquer informação específica pode ser recompensada com 100 milhões!

Caí da cama, literalmente.  
Me levantei pegando de volta, desastradamente o controle remoto, aumentando o volume.  
O repórter continuou explicando.

-Se alguma pessoa conseguir uma foto de pelo menos um dos integrantes, conseguirá esse premio.  
Mas toda e qualquer outra informação também tem seus valores...

"100 milhões! O que eu faria com toda essa grana?"

Acho que a pergunta certa seria o que eu NÃO faria com esse dinheiro.  
Todos os meus problemas acabariam. Nada de horas acordada da madrugada para estudar para as malditas provas da faculdade. Não precisaria aturar aquele ônibus que mais parecia um manicômio com quatro rodas.

Se estivesse de frente a um espelho naquela hora, poderia ver as cifras desenhadas nos meus olhos.  
E tudo que eu precisava fazer era tirar uma foto...

Da família mais perigosa do mundo.


	3. Amigas são para essas coisas

Sai da cama, e comecei a andar em círculos pelo quarto, pensativa.  
E era uma ideia bem simples.  
Apenas tirar algumas fotos.  
Era obvio, que eles não ficavam lá dentro o tempo todo.  
Pessoas normais, precisam ir ao médico, fazer compras, ir ao shopping...

"Mas e se eles já tiverem tudo isso lá dentro?-coloquei a mão no queixo pensativa.

Pelo tamanho da mansão era bem provável.  
Afinal, o quintal deles era uma floresta inteira, o terreno no total era metade da cidade.

"Mas, e os assassinatos?"-perguntei para mim mesma

Sim, eles saíam da mansão pelo menos para matar.  
Senti um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.  
Encontrar uma família de assassinos com pressa para realizar algum serviço macabro, não seria minha ideia de final de semana perfeito.  
Porém, ninguém nunca tinha visto ninguém da família, e como em frente aos portão principal tem um grande movimento, eles não devem sair por ali.

"Deve haver um outro portão... E provavelmente eles devem sair pela madrugada"- conclui

Parte do problema estava solucionado.  
Agora só precisava de mais uma coisa para terminar de criar um bom plano: uma câmera.

Provavelmente eu era a única pessoa de todo o universo que não tem uma câmera fotográfica.  
Nem daquelas que você tem rodar uma manivela para poder passar para a próxima foto.  
E nem nos meus sonhos mais felizes, meu celular teria algo tão moderno assim, já que ele só serve para duas coisas: receber ligações e ser uma arma mortal quando atirado na cabeça de alguém.

Olhei esperançosa para meu cofrinho em cima da mesa.  
Ele tinha a forma de um porquinho azul sorridente com flores desenhadas nas costas.  
Então, decidida, fui para sala, onde estava computador da Yuna.

Ainda de pijamas e de pantufas, sentei na cadeira de rodas, e liguei o pc, agradecendo aos céus por ter conseguido encontrar uma conexão de banda larga razoável e que eu pudesse pagar.  
Estava começando a pesquisar preços de câmeras, quando vejo que tem alguém me chamando no chat room. Abri a janela e sorri.  
Sayuri estava online.

Yuna e Sayuri eram minhas melhores amigas... na verdade, minhas únicas amigas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Nos conhecemos na época da escola primária e nos tornamos inseparáveis.  
O engraçado é que nós três somos muito diferentes uma das outras em todos os aspectos.  
Yuna sempre calma, e estudiosa, sempre teve o sonho de ser médica, e agora está a poucos passos de realiza-lo.

E Sayuri, agitada, baladeira, e... bom, com vários relacionamentos amorosos intensos no currículo, se tornou a mais nova popstar, mundialmente conhecida.

-Bicha loka do meu coração! 3

Sorri antes de digitar a resposta.  
Ela era chamativa até digitando.

-Tbm sinto sua falta...E aí? Como vai a sua turnê?

-Meninaaaa! É td tãoooo rápido! Já nem sei onde eu estou! E cansativo! Você faz idéia do que é ficar 2 hrs dançando e cantando? O pior é a hora dos autógrafos! Minha mão fica doendo d+! E é por isso que eu contratei um massagista para me acompanhar pelo resto da turnê. Depois eu te mando uma foto, o garoto não é um pedaço, é o caminho do mal inteiro!

Rolei os olhos, entediada.

-Obrigada por me jogar na cara o quanto a minha vida é patética e monótona!

-Ai, desculpa! Esqueci completamente eu você tinha terminado! Mas, amiga, vamos combinar, aquele garoto não servia pra você. Alías, eu não sei o que você viu naquela bichona. PeloamordeDeus ele usava gloss! G-L-O-S-S!

-Ele me disse que era manteiga de cacau.

-E também disse que aquela pele perfeita e corada eram naturais? Menina, ACORDA! Lembra da minha música?

-"Ur so gay foi escrita especialmente para o Hatsumoto, e blá, blá, blá"

-Exatamente! Mas vou te mandar o link só pra você relembrar, tá?

.com/watch?v=tWbLkXhGEmo

Aceitei o link do vídeo e apertei play. Depois voltei pra o chat, me arrependendo assim que li o que ela havia escrito.

-Agora falando sério, amiga. Você está precisando de alguma coisa?

Sayuri se preocupa excessivamente comigo. Yuna também. A cantora insistiu uma semana inteira em alugar um apartamento para mim. Neguei todas às vezes, mas logo Yuna ganhou a bolsa completa de estudos em York Shin, e eu não tive escolha senão aceitar a oferta dela de ficar no seu apartamento.  
Não tive coragem de disser o real motivo de eu ter que sair de casa, mas elas entenderam e se preocuparam mesmo assim.

-Amiga?

A janela piscou e eu saí do meu transe.

-Sayuri, por acaso você não teria uma câmera sobrando?

*****************************************************************************

Na manhã seguinte, levantei para super animada para mais um dia de estágio.  
Sim, isso foi ironia.  
Eu seria capaz de matar um leão com o meu humor matinal.  
Me arrumei praticamente me arrastando, e quando sai de casa vi uma pequena caixinha embrulhada com papel de presente colorido.  
Peguei a caixa e voltei pra sala.  
Com cuidado abri o pacote, e a primeira coisa que encontrei foi um cartão escrito a mão.

_"Espero que goste. Meu celular já está salvo, e se você não me ligar pelo menos uma vez por semana, se considere uma garota morta._

Com amor,

Sayuri"

-Celular? Mas como é que o celular vai estar salvo numa cam...- meu queixo caiu antes que eu conseguisse terminar a frase.

Dentro da caixa estava o celular tão lindo que nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu teria.  
Esfolhei rapidamente o manual e quase caí para trás.  
O celular só não fazia cafezinho, pois todo o resto e mais um pouco o aparelho fazia.  
E o mais importante, tirava fotos e filmava muito melhor do que qualquer câmera .

-Sayuri, eu te adoro sua louca!


End file.
